deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Epic Scout
The Epic Scout is a character from Crash Maul's interpretation of the Team Fortress 2 universe. He first debuted in Rise of the Epic Scout, and then in The Fight for Sawmill. Fanon Ideas So Far: *There are no current Death Battle fanon ideas for the Epic Scout as of now. This is possibly subject to change. Possible Ideas: *Tracer (Overwatch) *Lucio (Overwatch) *The Scout (Team Fortress 2) History: The Epic Scout was once an average BLU Scout that was against the RED Team in Watchtower. However, his team was full of people who obviously had no clue what they were doing, so either through their blatant stupidity or by the clearly superior RED Team, they were wiped out pretty quickly, leaving the BLU Scout as the only member left. He was cornered by the enemy, and thrown out of the tower, suffering a broken arm, before being shot in the leg by the Sniper, and supposedly finished by the Spy with two shots in the stomach. BLU Scout would've died, but a mix of the RED Demoman's scrumpy and the Scout's BONK! Atomic Punch (mixed because they smashed their drinks together) not only healed his wounds, but also seemed to irradiate him, granting him enhanced physical abilities. With a great boost in strength and speed, he managed to take down each member of the RED Team on his own. Background: *Real Name: Unknown *Height: 5'10" *Weight: 167 lbs *Age: Unknown Skills and Abilities: * Superhuman Strength: ** Kicked an airborne Bushwacka with enough power to decapitate a Pyro ** Kicked a broken Razorback the right distance to land in the Heavy's Brass Beast and jam it ** Grabbed the Scout from his backpack straps, and struck him hard enough to send him skidding across water ** Broke the RED Medic's leg, and then later used him for a human shield against Level 3 Sentry Gun fire ** Tipped over a Level 3 Sentry with his foot ** Crushed the Spy's Dead Ringer in his left palm ** Sent a Heavy flying with a quick spin-kick ** Stopped a charging Demoknight's and sent him flying in another direction with a single kick ** Easily smacked away a rocket and sent it flying into another member of the RED Team ** Could deal physical harm to the Rabid Heavy, whom had a large buzzsaw hit him directly in the torso and survived, while the saw became bent from the impact ** Plugged a rocket launcher with a pistol, which caused the rocket to backfire and explode, killing the Soldier * Superhuman Speed: ** Can move faster than the eye can normally track and be seen as a blue blur ** Reacted to and easily dodged a sniper round ** Matrix dodged underneath several melee blows from the Sniper ** Escaped a room filled with stickybombs before they could explode ** Reacted to and blocked a shotgun shot with the Sniper's Razorback (the Scout firing at him was behind him on a side note) ** Dodged a shot from a Demoman's Grenade Launcher and a shot from the Soldier's Black Box at the same time ** Dodged revolver rounds, Level 3 Sentry fire, and minigun fire at the exact same time ** Easily stole the Spy's Dead Ringer and revolver before he could even notice, especially since he took the latter while Spy was withdrawing it from his suit ** Can run fast enough to run up walls ** Can keep up with the Rabid Heavy, whom is quite agile and can perform a Sonic-esque rolling attack Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Mercenaries Category:Gun Wielders